1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ribbon cartridges for typewriters, and more particularly concerns ribbon cartridges which have actuating means for contacting a switch on the typewriter to actuate the typewriter so that the typewriter is not actuated unless a ribbon cartridge is in place in the typewriter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ribbon cartridges in the prior art have been provided with actuation tabs that are selective so as to contact a typewriter switch and activate the typewriter only if a certain type of correction tape cartridge is in place in the typewriter. The typewriter does not work in this prior art system if the correction tape cassette is not compatible with the ribbon cassette. This is a disadvantage if a compatible ribbon cartridge is not available. The typewriter operator must stop and get a compatible ribbon cartridge for the correction tape cartridge in the typewriter, or get a correction tape cartridge that is compatible with the new ribbon cartridge that she wishes to insert into the typewriter. If compatible cartridges are not available, the typewriter is shut down, unless the operator is willing to type without any correction tape cartridge in the typewriter, which is undesirable.